


Eddie Lives

by fakebodies



Category: IT (1990)
Genre: (mild nsfw moment in the first chapter jsyk), Eddie lives AU, M/M, eddie lives and everyone’s happy, kinda stressed but happy lolol, these r all technically standalone fics but they’re on the same timeline so im posting them together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: like the tags say, these were all written as standalone fics, but because they’re all on the same timeline/from the same au I’m posting them together.(originally posted on 2x4swrites.tumblr.com)





	1. Chapter 1

It was Bill who came back to himself first. He’d always been more in tune with whatever had guided them as children, and with It as well. He was stronger than the others, in that sense, and it was that bit of extra strength that allowed him to move, to catch Eddie. The force knocks him back, leaving him breathless but unharmed. Eddie… Eddie’s hurt, but he’s breathing steadily and he’s aware as the others crowd around to comfort him. Richie couldn’t be more relieved.

Richie stays with Eddie while Bill, Bev, and Ben go on to make sure It’s dead. He cradles Eddie’s head in his lap and pets his hair and tries not to lose it. He doesn’t know what he’d do if Eddie died on him. When they get Eddie to a hospital and he’s still going strong, Richie thanks whatever he can think of for letting Eddie stay with them. For Bill being, well, Bill. The leader. Bill may be humble about it, but Richie doesn’t think he or Bev or Ben would’ve been able to catch Eddie like that. He’s glad Bill didn’t chicken out.

Later, in the hospital, Eddie asks for him and Bill. They stand together at the foot of Eddie’s bed while he tearfully tells them that he loves them. Really, truly loves them, and not just as friends. That he’s... not straight. That he’s gay. Bill and Richie look at each other, not needing to speak. When one of you talked too much and one of you stuttered, you developed ways of understanding each other without speaking much. Or maybe it’s just the closeness, after everything they’d gone through together. Either way, when they look back at Eddie, they’re both smiling.

“We both love you.” Richie grins.

“We’re gay too. It’s okay.” Bill nods, stepping forward and squeezing Eddie’s hand. Richie nods as well, sitting down on the edge of Eddie’s bed.

“What, did you think we were gonna be mad at you?” Richie takes Eddie’s other hand, completely joking. Eddie’s small, teary-eyed nod makes Bill and him both lean forward to hug the smaller man. Bill promises they’d never be mad at him, and Richie agrees. He couldn’t imagine being upset at Eddie. Honestly, he thinks it might be physically impossible.

Once Eddie’s healed and they’ve talked more, planned things out, Bill and Richie come with Eddie to talk to his mother. She’s… hard to deal with, and Richie honestly wants to pop her for guilt tripping Eddie like she does. He wants to say something, to tell her off, but it’s Bill who steps forward. Bill explains that if she really cares about her son, she’ll let him be with the people he loves. Eddie’s mother lets loose some choice words as she passes him and Bill on her way out, but Richie follows Bill’s lead and ignores her. As part of their planning, and at Eddie’s insistence, she has a penthouse apartment waiting for her. It’s not like they’re just giving her the boot. As much as he can’t stand the woman, Richie’s got to admit he thinks it’s sweet how much Eddie cares for her. It shows how kind, how thoughtful Eddie is.

They’re in bed one night, all three of them, and it’s the first time they’ve really had sex. Outside of some touching and making out, Eddie had kept very strict boundaries. Neither of them complained, but Richie can’t deny his excitement when Eddie tells them he wants to try the real thing. Bill is letting Eddie lay back in his lap, content to just watch as Richie preps Eddie, working him open before starting to thrust in. Each step of the way he tells Eddie how beautiful he is, how great he’s doing, until Eddie starts to cry. Honest to god blubbering, reaching up with one hand to grab Bill’s shoulder, his other going out to touch Richie’s cheek. It hits Richie, then, just how much this means to Eddie. Just how big of a moment it is. Richie almost tears up too as he starts cracking jokes, leaning down to pepper Eddie with kisses until he’s smiling and laughing through the tears.

“Beep beep, Richie.” Eddie pushes at Richie’s chest, giggling. Bill’s laughing softly as well, and as Richie backs off of Eddie, Bill leans down to kiss Richie. At the end of the evening they cuddle close in bed together, both of them curled up with Eddie in the middle. Bill brushes through Eddie’s hair while Richie tells more jokes, all of them warm and happy.

He wonders, sometimes, if they ever would’ve gotten back together if Mike hadn’t called them. If they just would’ve continued on their own separate ways, never thinking about the friends they’d once had. Now? Now that Richie’s used to this, spending his evenings cuddled up with the men he loves, sharing breakfast with Bill and an Eddie that resembled a zombie more than a person as he sleepily shuffles to the counter for coffee? It’s unthinkable. Richie may not have wanted to go back to Derry. He may not have wanted to stay, or to help, or to go anywhere near those godforsaken sewers. If you’d asked him then, he would’ve said fuck you, he’s never doing that again.

Now that he’s got Bill and Eddie in his life, he’d go through hell a thousand times over just to keep them safe. He may not have seen himself as the type to settle down, but now? He never wants to lose this.


	2. Chapter 2

Bill has moved about… five times now, he thinks. This most recent time he’s moved in with Richie and Eddie, into Eddie’s house. They’d all helped with the unpacking, things moving quickly. Now, they’re left with three unopened boxes. Two are Richie’s, and one is Bill’s own. The thing is, he doesn’t remember packing it.

He’d think it’s a force-of-habit box, filled with items that nostalgia had made him pack but a lack of importance meant he’d forgotten the contents as soon as the box was sealed. The problem with that is, the box is clearly old. The corners are worn out, the tape is yellowed and there’s a layer of dust still on top. Bill makes sure to label his boxes when he moves too, and whatever writing had originally been there has faded almost completely. Bill picks up the box, carrying it to the couch after getting a knife from the kitchen. The only way to find out what’s inside is to cut it open.

As he cuts through the tape and lifts the flaps, a cloud of dust puffs out. Bill sets the knife aside, lifting the first item out. It’s a record, the sleeve yellowed with age, the record inside scratched. He gets up, setting the record down on Eddie’s player and gently lowering the needle. As fuzzy music fills the air Bill returns to the box, removing the rest of its contents. There’s a bicycle bell, a leather-bound journal and a bag of toy soldiers. A faded t-shirt and a pair of rocks, and a thin envelope. Bill can make out the shape of bodies, faces. He sets the envelope of photos on the coffee table with the rest of his old belongings. Bill finds himself lost in thought as Richie and Eddie come home, Eddie’s voice pulling him back to reality.

“-Beach Boys?”

“Yeah, what’s up?” Richie smirks as he picks up the record sleeve. “Sounds like crap.”

Bill smiles a little. “It’s the first record we ever bought together. Remember?”

Recognition flashes across Richie’s face before he starts to grin. “Hey, yeah! We pooled all our money together and used Eddie’s mom’s player, we practically wore out the needle listening to this thing!”

“Where’d you find it?” Eddie asks.

“In a box. I must’ve packed it before I left Derry, but…”

“You forgot about it.” Eddie nods, sitting down next to Bill on the couch and squeezing his shoulder.

“...I don’t know how I never threw it away.” Bill sighs.

Richie flops down on the couch on Bill’s other side, slinging his arm around Bill. “Enough moping you two. Let’s see what else Bill found in his magic box.”

He and Eddie start to look through the different things, Eddie picking up the t-shirt. His eyes light up when he sees the design.

“Oh! I got this for you on your birthday, didn’t I?”

Bill smiles, nodding. Richie reaches over, grabbing the shirt from Eddie.

“You definitely did, Bill wore this thing until it had more holes in it than swiss cheese!”

Richie sets the shirt aside, picking up one of the rocks and weighing it in his palm. “This is from the dam, right?”

“I think so.” Bill nods. Eddie takes the other rock, turning it over in his hands, smiling a little.

They continue to pick through the objects, reminiscing long after the music stops. The leather journal is filled with Bill’s old stories, the best ones written down so he wouldn’t forget them. The toy soldiers were Georgie’s. The bicycle bell was from Silver, Bill setting it aside so he can put it back on his old bike. He’ll have to call Mike to tell him about the discovery.

The last item, the envelope of photos, is grabbed by Richie. Bill hadn’t wanted to break the seal, but Richie opens it without any hesitation. Before he can flip through the photos, though, Bill stops him.

“What if It affected them?” he asks, concerned. Richie frowns.

“It’s dead. They’re just photos, Bill.” he sets the photos facedown on the coffee table.

“Georgie’s photo… Mike’s album… What if It’s not dead? We thought we killed it as children, but we hadn’t.”

Bill starts to say something, but he falls silent when he feels Eddie’s hand on his knee. Turning, he meets Eddie’s gaze. Eddie’s smiling a little, though his eyes are shining, almost as if he’s about to cry.

“Remember how I sprayed it with my inhaler?”

Bill nods. “You melted Its face.”

“I knew that would work. I _believed_ it would.” Eddie’s looks at them both, expression open and earnest. “I believe you all killed It. I believe It’s dead.”

Even Richie is at a loss for words, but it’s only a moment before he’s grinning again, reaching over to ruffle Eddie’s hair.

“Damn right It’s dead! We wouldn’t let that thing near you- no way, no how. Not our Eddie Spaghetti!”

Eddie laughs, swatting Richie’s hand away. Bill smiles as well, and as his attempts to muss up Eddie’s hair are thwarted Richie grabs the photos again.

“C'mon, let’s see what’s in here.” Richie smiles, starting to look through the pictures. Eddie rests his chin on Bill’s shoulder to see.

The photos were Mike’s goodbye gift to Bill. There are a few photos of all of them, some of Mike and Ben on their own. A couple of Richie and Stan together, a couple of Bev and Richie too. There’s one of Richie giving Eddie a piggy-back ride, one of Bev and Bill on Silver, and one of Stan pointing out a bird to Ben.

They all find themselves smiling as they look at all the pictures, snapshots of a childhood they’d forgotten. Eventually they decide to make dinner, the photos left spread out on the couch. Bill sets the needle back on the record, somewhere in the middle as he joins Richie and Eddie in the kitchen. The music may not sound very good, but as “Wouldn’t It Be Nice” fills the kitchen Richie starts to sing. He’s off-key and much too loud, but that doesn’t stop him. Eddie and Bill join in as well, all laughing as the song fades out. Bill watches as Eddie slides garlic bread into the oven, as Richie stirs the sauce, smiling warmly at them both.

“I love you both.”

“We love you too, Bill.” Eddie smiles back as he straightens up, smoothing his sweater. Richie abandons the pasta sauce to pull Bill into a sloppy kiss, his hands framing Bill’s face. When Richie pulls back Bill rolls his eyes, shaking his head a little.

“You goober. We adore you.” Richie grins.

Bill laughs softly, kissing Richie again before adding the pasta to the water. He finds himself lost in thought as he stirs the noodles… He’d never really imagined he’d be able to look back fondly on his childhood but here they all are, smiling and laughing about times they barely remembered. And Bill… he’d thought it a thousand times before, but he really would go through everything, all the horrors and pain, a thousand times over if it meant he could have Richie and Eddie here with him now. Tonight had cemented that.

Bill glances up at the other men, smiling at what he sees. Richie has smeared an obnoxious amount of pasta sauce onto his nose, most of it has slid down into his mustache, and he’s trying to convince Eddie to kiss him- like in the movies. Eddie is laughing, pushing Richie away whenever he leans in, lips puckered out, making obnoxious kissy noises. Bill shakes his head a little, smiling to himself as he tests one of the noodles. Yes, Bill’s absolutely sure: there’s nothing he wouldn’t do for these men.


	3. Chapter 3

Eddie’s mother had been a pain recently. Calling at odd hours, cursing at Bill and Richie, trying to guilt Eddie into cutting them off by crying and calling him a terrible child. Eddie’s tougher than most people would give him credit for, though, and he deals with it. It still wears them all down, and eventually Eddie decides it’s time to go and meet her face to face. To make his stance clear and tell her she can either be happy to be a part of his life, or get cut off completely.

Bill offers to go with as moral support, and Eddie happily accepts. They ask him, of course, but Richie decides to stay home. He tells them he’s got work to do for a show that’s coming up soon. It’s not entirely a lie, he really does have to get ready for a show, but that’s not his reason for staying home. If they all went, they’d all come home exhausted and upset. Richie wants to be able to do something nice for Bill and Eddie at the end of the day.

He decides to try to cook dinner. Home-cooked meals are always a big comfort, and Richie figures that’s what they’ll all need tonight- a whole lot of comfort. He pulls out one of Bill’s old cookbooks he insists on keeping around, starting to flip through for a recipe he thinks he can handle. What’s the worst that could happen?

The worst, as it turns out, is what Bill and Eddie come home to. They walk into the kitchen, greeted by the sight of Richie swearing loudly, a pot full of pasta on fire and the smoke alarm blaring. Bill shuts off the smoke alarm while Eddie opens a window and Richie dumps the burning pasta in the sink, turning the faucet on and putting it out.

“Damn it!” Richie glares at the noodles. He can feel Bill watching him from across the room, and he’s about to turn and give Bill a piece of his mind when Eddie starts to laugh.

Eddie, still laughing, walks over and slips his arms around Richie’s waist, his forehead resting against Richie’s chest as he giggles. Richie can’t stay annoyed for long, wrapping his arms around Eddie’s shoulders, smiling at his boyfriend.

“Oh, Richie. What were you trying to do?” Eddie looks up, wiping at his eyes as his laughter dies down.

“Make spaghetti and meatballs. I figured you two could go for a nice meal after dealing with her. I didn’t think you could burn pasta, though.” Richie admits, sending Eddie into another fit of laughter. Bill steps over, brushing through the hair at the nape of Richie’s neck as he kisses Richie’s cheek.

“I’ll order a pizza.” Bill smiles.

“Thanks, Bill. I’ll take care of Eddie here.” Richie nods, smiling at the still-giggling man in his arms.

While Bill orders their replacement dinner, Richie and Eddie clean up the dishes in the kitchen. They spend the whole time laughing about how Richie had somehow managed to burn pasta, a food you have to cook in water. Once the kitchen’s clean, they join Bill in the living room to wait.

It may not be a home-cooked meal, but both Bill and Eddie are smiling and laughing after what was no doubt a very, _very_ stressful outing. Whether it’s cheap pizza or homemade pasta or a four-course meal, Richie’s goal was just to make them both smile. He’s glad he figured out a way to make that happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Bill’s stutter didn’t come back very often. Actually, it never came back during the day. Sure, sometimes he stumbled over words, but that wasn’t the same. It wasn’t the full-blown stutter that Eddie had once said made him sound like Elmer Fudd. Bill was fine, most of the time. As long as the sun was up, and most of the time it wasn’t, too.

There are nights he isn’t as okay, though. On those nights, he has nightmares. Sometimes about Georgie, or the other kids who had died. About being down in the sewers, or seeing Stan’s head in the fridge. Those… they weren’t fun, not by a long shot, but he could handle them better than… than the kind of nightmares he was having tonight. The kind that made him bolt upright in bed, drenched in sweat and shaking, words caught in his throat.

Jerkily, he grabs Eddie’s shoulder, his grip too tight. Eddie stirs but doesn’t wake, frowning in his sleep. Bill shakes Eddie’s shoulder, trying to be gentle when his hands don’t seem to want to obey him.

“E-E-E-Ed-Eddie. Eddie, _p-please_. P-Please wake up.”

Finally, groggily, Eddie rubs his eyes, pushing himself up in bed. He blinks, looking around for a moment before his eyes finally settle on Bill. Pale, still trembling, hair sticking to his forehead.

“Bill? You’re- oh, Bill…” it clicks for Eddie and he pulls Bill into his arms, gently brushing through his hair. “Another nightmare?”

Bill nods, and Eddie presses a kiss to the top of his head. They sit in silence for a moment, until Eddie nudges Bill’s shoulder.

“Come on, let’s go to the bathroom.”

Silent, hands clenched at his sides, Bill follows Eddie to the bathroom. Sits on the edge of the tub when Eddie pushes his shoulder and lets Eddie wash his face with a washcloth. He kneels down in front of Bill once he’s satisfied, taking Bill’s hand.

“Want to talk about it?”

Bill hesitates, wanting to say no, he doesn’t, but that will only make Eddie worry more. He sighs softly, closing his eyes.

“It was… w-we were back in the- the sewers, It w-was there and it h-had-had you.”

Eddie nods, gently squeezing Bill’s hand. “What happened next?”

“I w-w-w-w-“ Bill takes a sharp breath, squeezing his eyes shut, “I w-was in the deadlights but I- I didn’t.. I c-couldn’t move fast enough and y-you-“

Eddie frowns when Bill just cuts off, squeezing his hand again. “Bill, it didn’t happen. You can tell me. I’m okay.”

Eddie offers a weak smile, and Bill nods. It takes him a few moments to collect himself before he continues.

“You fell, but I d-d-didn’t catch you and th-the- the fall- the fall k-killed you, but-“ Bill takes a shuddering breath, gripping Eddie’s hand tightly. “You weren’t dead at- at first… I h-held y-y-y-you and- I held you and you- you were sh-shaking a-and gasping and you cough- coughed up blood a-and… and…”

“Jeez, Bill.” comes a voice from the door. Eddie and Bill both look up to see Richie, leaning against the doorframe, rubbing his eyes. “You sound like shit.”

“Richie!” Eddie scowls, but Bill lets out a shaky laugh.

“I d-d-d-do, don’t I?”

“Like a real mess.” Richie smiles a little, sitting down on the tub next to Bill. He rubs Bill’s back, squeezing his shoulder. “Eddie Spaghetti’s okay, Bill. Alive and cute as a damn button.”

Bill laughs again, shaking his head at Richie. “You’re r-really something, Richie.”

“But you love me.” Richie grins, kissing Bill’s cheek. Eddie smiles softly, letting go of Bill’s hand to cup Bill’s cheek.

“As tactless as he is, Richie’s right. You don’t have to be scared, Bill.”

“Excuse you, I am the _master_ of tact.” Richie laughs, squeezing Bill’s shoulder again. Bill smiles at them both, combing his fingers through his hair.

“S-sorry for w-waking you up.”

“It’s fine, Bill.” Eddie smiles. Richie nods.

“I’d rather be up late than have you freaked out all alone.”

“Thanks.” Bill kisses Richie’s cheek before leaning down to kiss Eddie as well. “Sh-should we make some tea? I d-don’t- don’t think I could sleep right now.”

“Sounds nice.” Eddie smiles. “I’ll put the kettle on.”

When Eddie leaves for the kitchen, Bill turns to face Richie. “Do you think It’s really d-d-dead?”

“Christ…” Richie frowns, sighing. After a moment, he nods. “I do. I really, truly do, Bill. In fact, I know It’s dead.”

“H-How, Richie? I helped p-push It in and I’m not- not s-sure…”

“I know because I believe in you, you jerk.” Richie rolls his eyes. “Remember when Stan said the silver wasn’t gonna work, and you said we had to believe in it?”

Bill nods, frowning a little. Richie squeezes Bill’s shoulder.

“Like I said, I believe in you. If believing worked for the silver, it’ll work now too. It won’t ever come back again, Bill. Promise.”

Bill smiles a little. “C-Cross your heart?”

“And hope to die, handsome.” Richie smiles back, drawing an X over his heart.

As Bill smiles back, Eddie calls for them both, their tea ready and waiting. Bill and Richie join Eddie, Richie sitting up on the counter while Bill leans against the island. They drink in silence, taking comfort in each other’s presence and the warmth from their mugs. Bill sighs softly as he looks down at the drink in his mug, gently swirling it.

“Is everything alright, Bill?” Eddie frowns a little. Bill nods, smiling tiredly.

“I’m fine, I just… I don’t th-think I could- I don’t think I could forgive m-myself if either of you had been hurt.”

“Aw, Bill, don’t-“ Richie starts, but Eddie cuts him off with a frown.

“Richie, beep beep.” he moves closer to Bill, gently resting his hand on Bill’s arm. “I feel the same way, Bill. Richie does too, even if he won’t say it.”

“I won’t say it, ‘cause I’m not stuck in the past.” Richie huffs, but he joins Eddie on Bill’s other side. He squeezes Bill’s shoulder. “You’ve got nothing to worry about, Bill. Seriously.”

“I know it’s stupid, but…” Bill shakes his head, laughing softly. He looks back up at them both. “I wish I could marry you both. I really do.”

Eddie’s eyes go wide and he covers his mouth with his hand, while Richie just stares. He manages to collect himself, reaching forward to ruffle Bill’s hair.

“Easy, Denbrough. You’re starting to sound really gay.”

Eddie laughs, more to release tension than anything. “Richie, _you’re_ gay!”

“I know!” Richie laughs, but his hand is shaking a little when he sets it on the counter next to Bill. Eddie rolls his eyes before looking earnestly back at Bill.

“You’re serious, Bill?”

Bill just nods.

“Bill… Bill, oh. Oh.” Eddie pulls Bill into a tight hug. “Bill, I love you.”

Bill hugs Eddie back. “I love you too, Eddie. With all my heart, I love you.”

Richie sighs dramatically, wrapping his arms around them both. “Jeez, sappy much?”

Bill laughs, kissing Richie’s cheek. “Don’t pretend you aren’t a sap too.”

“Sure I’m a sap, but I’m not the one proposing either.” Richie smirks at Bill. Bill smiles back.

“Is that a no, Richie?”

Eddie looks up at Richie, waiting for his response to Bill’s question. There’s genuine concern in his eyes, worry that Richie might say no. That he doesn’t want to be with him and Bill. Richie opens his mouth to make another wisecrack, but when he glances at Eddie, sees his eyes, he shuts his mouth. He takes a deep breath, kisses Eddie’s forehead, and meets Bill’s eyes.

“It’s definitely not a no. You know I love you both. It’s just…”

“Big.” Bill nods.

“Yeah. _Big_.”

“You don’t have to say yes if you don’t want to.” Bill says, and Richie knows he means it. Knows that Bill would never resent him for saying no. That doesn’t mean he wouldn’t resent himself.

“It’s not that, Bill. Just… shit, Bill, promise this will last.” Richie scrubs a hand over his eyes, remembering each failed marriage before Mike’s fateful call. It’s not Bill, but Eddie, who replies.

“Richie…” Eddie turns, cupping Richie’s face in his hands, “You love Bill?”

Richie nods.

“And Bill, you love Richie?”

Bill nods.

“I love both of you. Do you both love me?”

“Of course we do, Spaghetti-man.” Richie gives a weak laugh, shaking his head.

“Then this will last.” Eddie smiles. “If we all love each other, it’ll last.”

Richie smiles back, letting Eddie pull him into a kiss. When they separate, Richie smiles warmly at Bill.

”Mark me down as a yes on that marriage thing.”

Bill laughs, kissing Richie’s cheek. “Will do.”

“What do we do now?” Eddie asks, taking both of their hands.

“We can’t exactly put in for a marriage license.” Richie glances at Bill.

“No, but we can exchange rings.”

“Yeah.” Eddie smiles at the thought. “Yeah, we can.”

Together, they rinse out their mugs, brush their teeth and go lay back down in bed. Curled up in each other’s arms, Bill kisses both of his… his fiancés. The two men he loves more than anything else in the world. Eddie falls asleep first, his head on Bill’s chest. Bill can’t sleep, his thoughts racing, until Richie nudges him.

“Psst, Bill. You awake?”

Bill nods, glancing over at Richie. “Yes?”

“Just because I said yes doesn’t mean I don’t think you’re completely gay. A real queen.” Richie whispers. Bill smiles, kissing Richie’s nose.

“Your observation is noted.”

Richie smiles a little back. “I love you, Bill.”

“I love you too, Richie.”

Sometimes, life is strange. Sometimes, you get the best things out of nightmares, and Pennywise was a nightmare that refuses to leave Bill completely. It may not seem like they- a writer, a comedian, the owner of a chauffeur company -would be good fits. Not on the surface, at least… or maybe less, if you really knew them. Bill- quiet, bookish, who stutters when he’s stressed. Richie- loud, occasionally annoying and often unaware of when he’s gone too far. Eddie- sweet, caring, and a natural worrier.

Fate, the universe, a nightmare threw them together once and thirty years later it threw them together again. Maybe, originally, only to stop It. No matter what the intention was, they’d ended up here. Sharing a bed, warm and safe and, most of all, engaged. Sometimes shaky, stuttering, sleepless nights come to be the best. Sometimes, life throws you a curveball. Sometimes, it’s weird. Bill… Bill definitely doesn’t mind weird. Finally, smiling, Bill falls asleep, safe and warm with his fiancés. Richie Tozier and Eddie Kaspbrak. The best men in the world.


End file.
